


Watch Me Unravel You

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Mirrors, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Ignis shows Aranea how gorgeous she is - in every sense of the word. Mirror kink. Written for Kinktober 2018.





	Watch Me Unravel You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



> For stopmopingstarthoping, a gift they never asked for. Because your love for Highspecs is duly noted and greatly appreciated. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Beta read by Sinikka_von_wolperting.

Aranea Highwind was an adventurous woman.

For someone with a career choice quite like hers, it was a requirement, really.

Despite that -or maybe because of it- it never ceased to amaze her that  _ somehow _ , Ignis Scientia still always found a way to take it just one step further.

Slender fingers ran down her cheek before brushing under her chin. “Are you comfortable, love?”

So when he had suggested her this -described her his fantasy in low mutters and butterfly kisses- she could still feel the remnants of the lump that had risen into her throat. And Ignis’s lips had trailed up her neck, so sensual and slow, coaxing her with intricate caresses…

Aranea’s lips curled into a soft smile as she nuzzled into the touch.

“Just fine,” she smiled a little in return.

Sitting on a cushioned chair, her arms snuggly pinned against the backrest and the hind legs, she treasured the purchase around her wrists. Pressing her bare back tighter against the hardwood, a playful smirk settled on her face as she waited for her lover to get on with it.

Ignis took his time, though. From her chin, the fingers descended to slide along her figure, lingering in the soft U-shaped hollow at the base of her neck before advancing to cup her breast. Massaging the nipple between his fingers, Ignis leaned in to the touch, a breath of awe leaving him at the stunning beauty of the woman as she sighed and relaxed into the attention. Her eyes slid closed at the ripples of pleasure-

A sharper sting, and Ignis chuckled deep in his throat at the way she startled, her eyes snapping back open. “Unh-uh. Remember the rules, darling,” he leaned in to plant a kiss just beneath her ear. “You’re to keep your eyes on the mirror.”

Behind him stood a tall mirror. Broad-framed and wide enough to easily accommodate the both of them if needed; the cool surface now offered her the perfect view of her own all but naked form, put in display all for her own eyes. Slightly intrigued, Aranea studied herself - the way her shoulder blades curved when she sat like this; how her breasts rested perkily above her toned stomach, the nipple that had enjoyed Ignis’s hand noticeably harder. It was so  _ different _ , in a way  _ electrifying _ , to see herself that way. The way Ignis saw her. And truly, she was quite the sight. Her hips forward and her posture slouched, there was vulnerability to the position, something Aranea would never allow to be associated with her. Never except for when she was with this man. She could trust him, didn’t hesitate to reveal him a side she never showed anyone else. She knew Ignis would safeguard it, value it for what it was really worth and treasure it in secrecy.

Standing between her legs, Ignis slid off the last remaining article of clothing on her. Aranea’s expectant smirk was back, the emerald gaze fixed on the man as the panties left her skin and were neatly laid onto the pile of her clothing on the bed, leaving her completely exposed for the both of them to admire.

“‘Nea,” Ignis sighed the name like a prayer as he kneeled between her legs. Both of his hands came to rest on her hips; Ignis raised his eyes for just long enough to make sure the woman caught the sly promise building up in them, treasured the soft snort of contentment at that. Then, he dipped his head between her legs; a hot puff of air hit her naked flesh, eliciting a shiver and a sigh.

Ignis’s mouth lingered just over her clit but never quite touched. “Are you watching this...Aranea?” he asked, the tone conveying the self-satisfaction in knowing that his reflection would betray every inch of the way his lips curled up at the edges. In the mirror, she could see the subtle movement of a hand as it approached…

“Haa!” she gasped softly as the fingers brushed over her labia briefly. “Oh yes. With pleasure.” Ignis acknowledged that with only a stifled hum of satisfaction; his left hand was trailing along the underside of her right thigh. His mouth followed suit, Ignis leaving behind a trail of warm, suckling kisses as he mapped her leg with his mouth.

He reached the ankle, firmly guided the leg up until her foot was resting by her bottom on the edge of the chair. Only with a brief glance, he brought her other leg up, too, slow and meticulous in his actions like he was savoring something sacred. And Aranea’s chest thrummed as she took in the sight of herself, her breasts engorged and nipples standing as she passionately opened herself up for him. Moisture had build between her legs, she could feel it trailing down slowly.

“By gods,” Ignis whispered. “You’re so gorgeous, love.” Aranea shuddered out a quiet little breath as she watched how the brunet head dipped down, and a warm wetness dragged teasingly up her loin. It circled over and higher and something brushed her entrance, and Aranea’s jaw tightened as she fought the urge to avert her eyes. She longed to gaze into his eyes, to see the  _ fire  _ in them the man was renowned for, but she held herself in check. The thrill of this, seeing it all happening but not able to  _ look _ ...it sent tingles racing up and down her thighs.

Her mouth agape in a voiceless sigh, Aranea’s back arched, hips subconsciously craving more of that talented tongue as Ignis engulfed her. She was squirming under the sensations, animate rather than vocal. Tremors, tremors running up her spine. It was enthralling! The way her entire body shuddered under the administrations, completely surrendered to the pleasure...it was an incredibly sexy visual, and Aranea found her arousal rising not inasmuch in response to the intimacy, but to the sight of herself. Her toes curling into the cushion, her neck stretched, head tilted to the back as if an invisible hand was holding it in place. “Ah!”

It was like Ignis could read every single thought that buzzed in her mind. Aranea had milliseconds to see it. The  look of victory visiting that infallible poker face as he simply hummed in satisfaction. Before Aranea had time to grasp the significance of the motion, Ignis lowered himself farther; her head flew back in a blissful moan as Ignis dipped his tongue inside.

Playful. Searching. The muscle traced her entrance teasingly, drawing wanton moans from her as she relaxed into the sensations. “Ahnh…”

“Eyes open, Aranea.”

That smug amusement just one step below a laughter, Ignis didn’t bother hiding his adoration. And she snapped her eyes open, having no record of closing them as a rogue gasp slipped out of her at the small reprieve she was given when the man spoke.

“Hmph.”

“Am I hearing complaints?”

“Only that you’re not continuing.”

The chuckle was heartfelt; Ignis planted a savoring kiss onto her inner thigh. “As my lady commands.”

Before Aranea had time to retort, the tongue was back, licking, suckling, probing. From the mirror, she saw rather than felt the way her butt cheeks clenched, hips rolled forth to meet his exploring organ as Ignis grunted deep in his throat and gripped a firmer hold. Against her best efforts, her eyes slid closed in bliss as her head flew back with a breathless pledge of her pleasure. She was so wet, wet and hot as tension coiled in her nether regions. And Ignis drank her up. Tasting all of her like an exquisite delicacy, he lavished her with his mouth as she writhed under his administrations. Aranea’s legs wrapped around his neck, to pull him in closer, to feel more of the tongue inside her as Ignis pressed deeper.

Her voice hitched, and she tried to pull her arms free. A finnecky effort at best, and she quickly changed her tactics into gripping the chair’s legs tightly, riding out the waves of pleasure as she neared her peak.

A haze of white swept over her vision as her orgasm exploded. Her shoulders rising to her ears, Aranea’s entire back went rigid as the delicious pulses coursed through her. The sounds of her completion came fast-paced and breathless. All the while, Ignis kept pleasing her, making sure that she would enjoy as much of this as she could. Only as Aranea’s moans eventually calmed down into content sighs did he gently lift her legs from his shoulders and pull away, kissing her thigh as he did.

She caught his eye just as Ignis wiped his chin, a lascivious glint in the forest bed orbs. A brief glance downwards, to the clearly noticeable bulge in his pants, and returning the smug look didn’t require that much effort. “Liking what you see?”

“Much,” the man admitted, unabashed. The way the woman’s body seemed to glow with the remnants of orgasm and the light sheen of sweat, Aranea looked other-earthly. Tender and full, each feminine shape pleasantly swollen from her arousal. 'Liking’ what he saw was an understatement.

She must have known that, too, for it was her turn to smirk. Her hands finding purchase in the legs of the chair again, she ran her foot gracefully along the man’s side, rounding over his butt, coming up his inner thigh to gently massage his from below. “Well why are you just ogling me from over there then?”

Ignis only had one answer to that question, and he gave it in the form of a seizing kiss as he stepped back between her legs.


End file.
